elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulet of Kings
, wearing the Amulet of Kings, in the opening credits for .]] The Amulet of Kings, also called "Chim El-Adabal", was an amulet worn by Cyrodilic Emperors in the bloodline of Saint Alessia. The symbol of the Empire of Tamriel, the Red Diamond, stemmed from the amulet and became the royal seal of the Septim Dynasty much later.The Amulet of Kings Only blood-relatives of Alessia can wear the amulet, otherwise it slips off the neck.Dialogue with Jauffre in .Trying to equip the amulet in causes it to fall off. Many theories exist as to its origin, the most commonly believed being that Akatosh formed the gem from his blood and gave it to Saint Alessia as a token of his willingness to keep mortals safe from the wrath of Daedric Princes. Other theories report that the amulet is, in fact, a Soul Gem of Ayleid origin. In , it is a central item during the Oblivion Crisis, where the Hero of Kvatch delivered the amulet to Martin Septim, the last heir of the late Emperor Uriel Septim VII. With it, he invoked the avatar of Akatosh and battled Mehrunes Dagon at the Temple of the One, destroying the amulet in the process and sealing the bridge between Oblivion and Mundus forever.Events of Legends Alessian origin A powerful race of Daedra-worshiping mer known as the Ayleids enslaved the Nedic humans native to the Tamrielic continent. A commoner named Alessia, the matriarch of the Cyrodilic Royal Line from which renowned rulers such as Reman Cyrodiil came, rose to lead a rebellion against the Ayleids, divinely inspired by the apparition of Akatosh.Trials of St. Alessia The Dragon God of Time and ruler of the noble Aedra, Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew blood from his own heart, and blessed Alessia with this blood of Dragons. With her, he forged a covenant that so long as Alessia's bloodline remained pure to its dragon blood, Akatosh would seal the veils between Oblivion and the mortal plane. Reman's birth According to Remanada, Reman Cyrodiil was born with the "Chim El-Adabal" in his forehead. Soul gem Known as "Chim El-Adabel", the Amulet of Kings, is a Soul Gem of Ayleid origin, imbued with the soul of Empress Alessia by Shezarr, popularly titled as "Lorkhan". Legacy , as Akatosh, dueling Mehrunes Dagon.]] Along with the Eternal Dragonfires, the Amulet of Kings was the symbol of their pact. Upon the crowning of each emperor, the Amulet of Kings is taken to the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. Ceremoniously, the Dragonfires were lit with the amulet and the pact lived on. In the early years of the Second Era, Emperor Reman I instituted the ritual of lighting the Dragonfires which eventually accompanied the crowning of every new emperor. Following the official coronation ceremony, the new monarch is "soul-linked" to the Amulet of Kings and sent to the Temple of the One to light the enchanted Dragonfires, which burn until their death.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Tiber Septim attributed his victory at the Battle of Sancre Tor to a vision he saw of the Amulet of Kings lying in Reman III's tomb''Battle of Sancre Tor'' In 3E 433, Martin Septim, the last emperor of the Septim Dynasty crushed the amulet at the temple during his coronation to defeat Mehrunes Dagon and close shut the jaws of Oblivion forever. Craftsmanship The gem is the red diamond in the middle of the Amulet. This is the symbol of the Empire and later taken as the symbol of the Septim line. It is surrounded by eight other gems, one for each of the divines. Trivia *In the backstory within the manual for Arena, the dialogue between Talin and Sia alludes that the Amulet of Kings magically alerts the Elder Council if the Emperor dies. This may be one reason why Jagar Tharn kept Uriel Septim VII alive in Oblivion rather than killing him. *In Oblivion, completing the side quest, "Two Sides of the Coin" grants the Arnora's True Amulet, which is a variation to the Amulet of Kings. The Fake Amulet is a blue variation of the True Amulet. *In Oblivion, the amulet can be acquired using console commands. The Item ID for the amulet is: player.additem 000250A0 1 *In , the Penitus Oculatus Armor features the Red Diamond emblazoned with the symbol of the Penitus Oculatus at the center of the armor, the Red Diamond symbol being based on the Amulet of Kings. Appearances * * References de:Amulett der Könige it:Amuleto Dei Re pl:Amulet Królów ru:Амулет Королей Category:Oblivion: Jewelry Category:Oblivion: Quest Items Category:Oblivion: Artifacts Category:Oblivion: Amulets